Nightmare
by MidnightSilverChan
Summary: Kagura has a nightmare,and Gin's hours of sleep are interupted.So much for having good blood sugar.What kind of dream did she have, and will Gin be able to calm her down?No pairings,just cutesy stuff with my 2 favorite characters.Gin makes a cute daddy.


**Heeeyyy! MidnightSilverChan here! Sorry I've been so inactive for awhile, my computer broke and I can only get on my mom's every now and then…**

**Anyway, iv'e decided to write a Gintama fan fiction, cause like, it's a really awesome anime! It's with Kagura and Gintoki, cause those two are freaking awesome! I wouldn't go as far as pairings, but theres some cutesy scenes. ;3**

**Enjoy!**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape the fearful sight behind me, but to no avail. A scream was heard behind me, and I gasped in shock at the familiar voices. I grasped my umbrella in my hand and spun around. There it was. A sight that sent shivers down my spine. Gin Chan and Shinpachi were under my heel, well, evil me's heel. Tears immediately welled up, and overflowed, falling down my cheeks.

"G…Gin chan, Shinpachi!" I screamed.

Evil Kagura stood right in front of me, a ghastly smile cast across her face. She had killed Gin Chan and Shinpachi in one shot, their bloody bodies crinkled up like paper, and I couldn't do anything about it. Evil Kagura kicked them to the side, and I felt something like a whimper escape my throat.

"Pfft, pathetic. Weak creatures like these going against me." Evil Kagura cackled. "And you just stand there, looking weak and pathetic. All because you wanted to _change. _How silly." I cringed at the voice that was my own, but with a more menacing tone.

"I…it's not silly!" I croaked, trying to sound tough. "Y…Your going to pay for h…hurting my friends!" My voice broke and I swallowed hard. I gripped my umbrella and stood in an attack position.

"Me, pay?" Evil Kagura laughed again. "That's a good one! Hey listen, your just a _monster. _No way _you _could have friends. Because this," She pointed to herself, "Is the real you."

"N…no! Its not!" I feebly shouted. "Your wrong!"

Suddenly everything was enveloped in darkness, and all that was heard was my screams, and evil Kagura's maniacal laugh.

~u~u~u~

Crying.

That was the first thing I heard as my eyes slowly opened.

Crying…who?

I thought to myself.

Then the answer came to me.

Kagura.

Why would she be crying? She never cried, unless she couldn't have pickled seaweed or something like that.

I sighed and got out of bed, dragging my feet against the floor wishing I could go back to sleep.

"Oh, that's right I need to get _Jump today…" _I said to myself tiredly. The muffled sobs became louder as I approached Kagura's room. So she was crying.

"Hey Kagura, what's with the crying? You woke me up. If I don't get all of my sleep, my blood pressure will rise." I opened the closet door, only to see Kagura wrapped in her sheets, curled in a ball, her back facing me. Upon hearing my voice, she turned to me slowly to reveal puffy eyes and a tear streaked face.

"G….Gin Chan?" She asked uncertainly.

"Hm?"

"Gin Chan!" She shouted as she bounced up and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my stomach as she continued to cry.

"K….Kagura?" I was shocked at the sudden hug. "Oi, what's wrong?" I tried to pry her off me, but she wouldn't let go.

"G…Gin chan, and, and….Shinpachi, and…evil me…..and….blood and and and-" She couldn't finish and started crying again.

So it was a nightmare.

"Calm down Kagura, everything's fine. I'm right here, see? And Shinpachi's being smart and getting all hours of his sleep at home, like you and me should."

"S….sorry Gin Chan."

"Hm, for what? Waking me up? Well, that's fine I guess, just, go back to sleep."

"N…no, not t…that."

"Then, what?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't s…s….save you!" She let go off me and curled back into a ball, her hands covering her face as she bawled her eyes out.

"Save me? In your dream. Ah, well I guess you couldn't help it or something, its fine."

"Re…really?" She looked up at me with big blue eyes, and I smiled half way. I sat on the bed and put my arm around her shoulder, while she took comfort in this and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Really." I said.

"Gin Chan"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight then."

"What?"

"Pleaseeeeeeee"

I sighed in defeat. Obviously she was still freaked out.

"Fine, fine." I held my hands up in defeat. "Just don't take up all the space!" She giggled and followed me to my room where I plopped down and put my hands behind my head. She jumped on the bed and snuggled under the covers, curling up next to me. A few minutes later her soft snores took over the room.

"Kids." I sighed as I closed my eyes.


End file.
